Arc of War
by patattack750
Summary: Hello. My name is Jaune Arc. There are currently in the world of Remnant over five hundred million firearms in circulation. Now at a low estimate that is a gun for five out of twelve people on the planet. Now as a proud member of Arm nunitons the only question I have is how do we are the other seven? Commissioned fic based on Lord of War with Jaune as Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK! Another commissioned story! If you like Lord of War and a morally ambiguous Jaune!? Then this story might just be the one you need.**

* * *

_"Back it up! Move!" _Voices shouted the sound of heavy machinery as heat flared up.

_"Look out!"_

_"Keep it moving!" _Motors ran as a long steady mechanical thumping filled the air. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ That is how it' was born. It' name is NQ662-4. But you can call it Nq for now. It's not common for bullets to have names anyway. The bullet or Nq fell down with hundreds upon hundreds of its brothers and sisters down a large conveyor belt the heavy _thumping_ of heavy machinery filled the air, NQ fell the bullet surrounded by its siblings falling down a cascading conveyor belt, Nq fell with its brothers and sisters.

The bullet falling down a long metallic cylinder with a sharp ting! Nq landed in a heap of its siblings looking up there were humans all around them. THe humans picked up Nq's brothers and sisters picking them up inspecting them checking for weakness or flawed design of which there was none.

One of the humans dressed in loose white garbs, a surgical like mask on his face with twin crested golden moons on it. _Species Human. Stats Employee of Arc General._ Nq reasoned as the human stared at it before approving it and putting it down. Nq went back to the rattling conveyor belt. The bullet fell again another plunging drop was its world as it fell down.

Nq landed once more in a massive pile on top of the mass of bullets more humans stood at the sides, this heap was centered in a large wooden box. Nq watched as humans ahead placed long thick wooden tops on it as they hammered the tops down on them. Nq watched as the conveyor belt moved them before a top was placed on it and hammered down sealing its world into darkness.

The next time Nq saw light was when the crate was opened. A being with a presses silver dress uniform and white tiger ears on his head looked down. _Faunus detected. Inferior creature._ Nq thought as the faunus smiled signal to another lesser creature to its creators as the top was hammered back down. Nq saw a massive ship in the distance a fog horn sighed and it was once more encased in black.

The next time Nq saw the light it was falling its crate burst open bright burning sunlight crashed down on it as it was spilled out. The world was changed no longer cold walls or icy peaks but scorching sand on a beach.

Nq was picked up twin fingers gripping it before it reached the surf placing it in the magazine of a weapon sliding it down as Nq found its new home. For a time all was quiet for Nq nested with its siblings. Nq was allowed a rest safe with its siblings as once again the world was black.

_BAM!_ The weapon fired brief flashes of blue light that cracked the air! The low hum of magnetic coils activating as gauss weapon fired. NQ was forced down then up seeing the world, fire dead faunus and-

_BANG!_ Nq flew it saw the world in was all around it fire blood the sounds of war and dying faunus. _Inferior lifeforms. Faunus all around._ It thought as it flew the path it was on clear, it saw it's target it did not even have to adjust its flight path. Is sailed right past the death and violence flying into the skull of a cat faunus trying to pull away from the fight with a smaller faunus with black cat ears crying by her side. Nq struck the elder faunus dead on, penetrating her eye and detonating in her skull exploding once it reached optimal penetrating distance and filling the air with a hard and wet _crack_!

* * *

"So! In conclusion, as you can see, by us selling you our weapons your expected hostile casualty rate will go up by over two hundred percent." Jaune said as he finished a closing deal the gathered faunus looked at him with eyes wide with wonder.

There were six of them an odd mix of mercenaries, petty warlords and leaders of other nation's militaries had gathered to hear his sales pitch. Or they have _begged_ to offer large amounts of lien to be offered the opportunity to purchase his wares.

"When can we expect them to be delivered?" A lion faunus from the Vacuo first sword. A general of the kingdom asked as Jaune smirked giving his best let me show you something you would never expect look.

"You can if you order today expect them in a week or less. You will get your orders in full and you can use them however you wish."

"And what of ammunition? You said that they would come with their own supplies?" An older faunus with pale skin and bat ears asked, one of his brown eyes gone a nasty jagged scar on his face as Jaune smiled.

"You will be supplied with ammunition as per our arrangement. Giving some ammunition is part of this deal but if you want further supplies and you will. Trust me, you must make arrangements with us for more ammunition. Our weapons are good but having bullets to shoot definitely does help." Jaune said an easy grin on his face.

"So what you are saying is that we buy your weapons then need to keep coming back to you and your families manufactories to keep us supplied?" A type of fox asked with a mercenary look one long jagged lightning scar down his otherwise perfect oval face a pair of organ fox ears jutting out between a green military hat that matched his camouflage uniform.

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I am saying."

"So we will become dependant on your generosity?"

"No. You will just need our bullets to keep your guns working."

"But I was led to believe that Arc weapons can fire all types of munitions that a normal gun could fire?" The tiger asked as jaune sighed.

"They _can_ fire them but the effect is lessened. And the guns might refuse to take the bullets after a while and ask yourselves this before you get any uptight thoughts of being slaves. Whether you take the deal or not is none of my concern. Frankly? I could not care less about you are your petty conflicts. I have more than enough lien in my right pocket than most of your kingdoms combined."

"The nation of Vacuo will not be insulted!" The lion yelled as Jaune sighed.

"Look. If you don't buy our weapons feel free not to, but you know that we are infinitely better armed than all of your peoples combined. Our weapons are second to none and if you don't buy our weapons, who is to say that your enemies will be so... _prideful?_ Ask yourselves this gentleman. Would you rather face your enemy with a trusty Arc gauss rifle in hand or? Would you rather face an enemy with your backward dust powered weaponry and _they_ have the gauss rifle with Arc ammunition in its barrel?" Jaune asked a wave of silence swept over them as even the fox looked down.

"Good now let's talk about orders."

* * *

"I _don't _like them." A smooth emotionless voice said as Jaune sighed he stepped into the elevator the metallic hum of the magnetic coils pushing pushed it up as Jaune turned to his companion. A head of fiery red hair and piercing green eyes on a very feminine form greeted him as he sighed.

"Penny I know that you do not like the faunus ok?" Jaune asked as the android bodyguard of his sighed. She rolled her eyes once more impressing Jaune just how realistic she looked.

Her skin was a pale almost porcelain-like color but topped and dotted with freckles, that gave her a uniquely human-like appearance. Her body was made to be perfect her hips curved like a normal woman and her body was perfectly proportional no part her was either too big or too small.

Or it was until you saw the minor things, her left arm was longer than her right, her chest was a size too big to be comfortable and hey eyes almost never blinked.

Those were the little thing the _minor_ imperfections that lead to someone looking organic that allowed Penny to blend in so well. _For something that does not need to breathe she sighs perfectly._ Jaune thought as the robot shook once.

"They are _petty_ things. Little better than wild animals."

"Oh come on Penny they are not _that_ bad," Jaune said as he looked out to the frozen wastelands of Atlas. Or technically the frozen wastelands of _Arcadia_ his home.

The elevator pulled them up silently the blistering arctic winds that could have stripped his flesh from his bones in a second seemed oddly peaceful and serene as the winds washed over the frozen landscape that went on for seemingly forever.

"All I am saying is look at them. What do they do? They kill each other. They fight they squabble and kill their own kind! And for what? Petty resources?"

"I do not think you would be calling resources petty if you needed them. What if you needed another fusion cell? Would it be petty for you to want to fight for one?"

"My fusion cells will last for well over the next few hundred solar cycles."

"Years Penny. They are called _years_. Try to talk like everyone else ok?" Jaune asked Penny rolled her eyes the android was never a _people_ person. She hated just about every living thing that was not a genetic match for Jaune's family and without the last name Arc. So taking her in public was a bit of a social taboo.

But she was also a combat android equipped with some of the latest weaponry that Arcadia had ever developed and specifically programmed to do whatever Jaune said and to protect his life at any cost no matter what they may be.

"It's just business Penny nothing more."

"You say that what if the muts decided to get smart and try to turn the weapons on us?"

"And then have to fight past the Atlas army _and_ navy all armed with top quality Arc weapons that we have been supplying them for centuries with what? What are the most powerful weapons the kingdoms have dust bombs? A _Maiden_? They would never reach our front door let alone try to storm the castle."

"And if Atlas joins them?"

"Then we will have to teach them a lesson on loyalty."

"I see I look forward to being able to do that," Penny said a far too human smile that sent Jaune's mind running with worry.

_Did you have to program her to hate the faunus?_ Jaune thought as the elevator silently but quickly took them to the top of the glacier that held Jaune's own part of castle Arc.

"Are you sure that you want to sell weapons? Your family does it but why should you?" Penny asked an unexpected personal question. Jaune paused looking the android up and down. She usually reframed from asking him personal questions like that but she would on occasion apparently without any rhyme or reason to them.

_Maybe she's going through an update? Or the fact that you actually made a robot sentient might be at play here. And they say I don't watch movies._

"Well, that's the reason Penny my family sells weapons. I am part of my family so I am probably going to be selling weapons as well."

"Just because some of your family are arms merchants does not mean you have to be one."

"Penny by some you mean _all_. Every Arc for over millennia has been an arms deal. My sisters, my parents, my grandparents, my great grandparents, their great grandparents. It's a legacy of weapons dealers going back hundreds if not thousands of years!"

"But that does not mean that it is right for you. You are not your parent's grandparents, great grandparents or thankfully not you sisters." Penny shuddered her facial features contort to show disgust.

"You really don't like them?"

"I am grateful for being born but after seeing what they do when others are not around to stop them... I have my views."

"Well that is fine I guess? Just don't piss Azure off."

"She made me. Why would I?" Penny asked a low ding filled the air as Penny's eyes narrowed.

"_She_ is still here."

"Penny, why do you not like Ciel?"

"I do not like the bronze skin Jaune. She should not be here."

"Penny! Come on! I know you don't like Ciel but she is not a faunus!"

"She is a _bronze skin_ and as such should not be in our home," Penny stated irritation in her tone as Jaune sighed.

"Penny you got to think of the big picture!" Jaune said as the elevator doors opened realign a wide and tall chamber.

"She is _human_," Jaune said stepping out as he saw a pair of dark navy blue eyes shoot up. A brown almost milk chocolate face regarded him as a wide smile broke her lips.

"_Master_ Jaune! You have come back!" Ciel Solei the _sole_ human employee of Jaune said as she smiled ear to ear. Ciel was as usual behind a small wooden desk in a massive room that was clearly built to house dozens of similar desks.

A massive stack of paper was behind her as she was busily typing and filing as Jaune smile.

"Ciel! So good to be home! And you don't have to call me master by the way. Makes me sound like a leech." Jaune said as he walked inside his booth thumped on the metallic floors as Ciel rapidly nodded.

"As you say sir Jaune! How was your meeting with the faunus? Did it go well?"

"As about is it could have been expected."

"Sir Jaune?"

"It went as well as it could for a business deal with animals." Jaune sighed yawning Penny came behind him as she glared at Ciel.

"Hell Miss Penny. I did not see you-

"I did not _instruct_ you to speak to me bronze skin. Nor did I give you permission to use my name when addressing me." Panny snapped Ciel shrunk her small two sizes too small Jaune made sure of that, the white uniform that hugged her above-average chest just a bit too tight!

Letting Jaune see just how endowed his _only_ employee was shaking Ciel rapidly dropped her head and refused to meet Penny's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

"Penny. Play _nice._" Jaune warned a teasing tone in his face. He had to admit to feeling some pity for Ciel she was out of her place out of her element!

A bronze skin in Arcadia, taken from the Vacuo dunes on a whim when Jaune learned of a surprisingly capable bronze skin that could do wonders with numbers and was an accounting wizard!

Jaune had offered the at the time, impoverished homeless girl, a job at his own branch of Arc munitions. In return for her working for him and doing _all_ of his, accounting Jaune would not only house her and her many and extended family in Arcadia rent free he would give her a generous salary to compensate.

In fact, Ciel made more money in two weeks than approximately eight percent of the faunus population and ninety-nine point nine percent of the human population made in their _lifetimes_!

Jaune might be considered a bit of an ass but he always treated those beneath him well. If you worked for an Arc you were family and he paid you as such.

"I am playing _nice_." Penny hissed as Jaune sighed he wanted to tell Penny that Ciel was their friend and not punching back. She did not need to be kicked when she was down but Penny was _Penny._

"Oh my... Ciel, I am sorry for Penny she is not so good around people that are not me." Jaune said apologizing for Penny as Ciel rapidly shook her head as she blushed.

"N-no! Not at all! Sie Jaune! Ma'am! I am the one who should be apologizing!"

"There. The most sensible thing you have said in your entire life."

"Penny..."

"No! She is right! You gave me a home! Sir Jaune when you came to me I was starving! My family was starving! My younger siblings had no food to eat. My parents were barely staying alive themselves! You took us in! You took us all in! Gave us a home! Gave me a job! I can not _begin_ to thank you enough for all that you have done for me!" Ciel said bowing deeply Jaune blushed a bit not used to her raw praise as Penny sighed

"At least it can show gratitude to her betters."

"Penny... that was _rude,"_ Jaune said a stern look on his face. It was one thing to call Ciel Bronze skin but it? Come on, she was a human.

"Jaune-

"Penny. _Apologize_ to Ciel and call her by her name, not bronze skin." Jaune ordered Penny let out a small growl as she sighed.

"Ciel. I apologize for calling you an it. You are clearly a human female of the aboriginal line of Vacuo."

"You didn't have to say all of that. Or you didn't have to say any of that." Jaune sighed as Penny even when ordered to give a compliment still seemed to word it as an insult.

"It's ok! It is fine really! I am just grateful to be here!" Ciel bowed her head again as Jaune decided it was time for them to leave before Penny gave Ciel a panic attack.

"Ok then we are leaving, Ciel thank you for the hard work as usual. Penny?"

"Coming Jaune."

"Thank you, sir Jaune! Ma'am!"

"Ciel!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Call Penny, Penny from now on."

"I... I do not think that P- Ma'am likes that sir Jaune." Ciel said as the narrowing and _extending_ of Penny's eyes like some kind of telescope that was flashing red gave away her raw displeasure at being addressed by her first name by a lowly bronze skin.

"Jaune-

"That was an _order_ from your employer Ciel. Call Penny by her first name _now."_

"Yes, sir! Goodbye, sir Jaune! Goodbye Penny! I hope you all have a good day!" Ciel said undoubtedly wishing her employer and bodyguard would just leave so she can work!

"Thank you, Penny, we will Penny?"

"I'm here _master."_

"Don't you get feisty," Jaune said as the two stepped into an elevator and left the beleaguered human alone...

"Jaune I know that she is a _skilled_ bronze skin but do we really need to employ her?" Penny asked as the elevator to Jaune's private quarters rose. Jaune sighed nodding his head as the elevator hummed a blow glow filling the chamber as he sighed.

"Penny she is the _most_ skilled accountant that I have ever encountered. And you know my hiring policy right?" Jaune asked as Penny let out another deep sigh an impressive feat for one with no lungs.

"You will hire _anyone_ with the required skills to do a job. No matter their skin, race, heritage or orientation. You hire purely based on skill and nothing else." Penny said rolling her eyes in a perfect three hundred and sixty manner.

Jaune sighed as he laughed bitterly.

"Penny she is the best we have, who else would I hire?"

"You could use computers like all of your sisters do when they get accountants."

"Yes, but a computer is not a human and you know that I do like things with the more.. _organic_ touch," Jaune said as Penny gave him a deadpan look as the elevator came to a quick stop and dinged!

"Says the man who is specializing in creating sentient A I." Penny droned as they walked into Jaune's own room. The workshop of Jaune that doubled as Jaune's own bedroom was a mess.

Metal covered the floors, spare parts barrels of guns still in the process of being made were dropped about. The floor was so heavily coated in gun parts and the flickering screens on tables on top of piles of metal and ammunition flickered as it greeted them when they entered.

"_Greetings! Master Jaune! Mistress Penny! Welcome home!"_ The Ai screen said as Jaune smiled.

"Hello V6 how where things when I was gone?"

"Things where fully uneventful! Nothing happened out of the ordinary when you were gone! I observed every angle of the room and nothing was out of the ordinary!" V6 said as Jaune nodded.

"Good, now let's see what we can get to making. Penny do you know if we have gotten the adamantium shipments that we ordered from Atlas?"

"Yes. We received them earlier today. I would have told you that in the meeting but I thought that you were preoccupied at the time."

"Ah, probably a good decision then. Tell me did we get the shipment secured for Vacuo?"

"Yes, Jaune-

"_Um! Excuse me! Master Jaune! You did receive an urgent message!"_ V6 shouted as Jaune paused.

"And you are telling me this _now_ because?"

"_Um! It is from Weiss Schnee! She is offering her hand in marriage again! But I thought that since... well! I remembered that you told me in no uncertain terms to ignore her! But she seemed particularly urgent!"_

"Some people never learn."

"You need a wife Jaune. You need to set up your foundry somewhere." Penny said as Jaune sighed.

"True..."

"Atlas is closer."

"It _is_ but hell who told me that I need to set up my shop in Atlas?" Jaune asked as he looked down to a pile of metal as a smile split his lips...

* * *

"Ahh... Jaune Arc, I can not begin to tell you how happy I am to see you right now." An elder faunus with silver hair and grey eyes said as he sipped a cup of coffee.

Jaune sat in a comfy chair in the elder fox faunus's office as he smiled.

"I am here to talk with you on a more personal matter Ozpin."

"I know that Jaune and I can just say that Beacon will welcome you to join our ranks."

"Really? I did not know that you admitted humans often."

"Such rumors are fully unfounded. We admit fewer humans but that is sole because they represent less than a _half_ of a point of the total population of Vale. And not because of any policy on our part I assure you." The man said sipping his cup of coffee again as Jaune let out a grin.

"Ok. So if I _do_ come to Beacon what can Vale offer me that Atlas can not?"

"Ah, Jaune I do believe that you know why you came to Beacon. Atlas and Arcadi while great places can be a bit _stifling_ to one's own growth. And Vale is a bit more liberal in how we keep track of our own people."

Ozpin said sipping once more his grey eyes locked onto Jaune as he did.

"If you stay here I am sure that you will most thoroughly enjoy your time and more importantly your newfound _freedom_ with the school."

"Your school is liberal then?"

"It is one of the most liberal. You can also go to Vale as you please. If you wish there can be much more accommodations made to make your life easier." Ozpin offered as Jaune grinned.

"Well, then I can give this a shot. And I assume I can actually keep my hunting license after I graduate?"

"Oh, you can do that and even live in Vale if you would like." Ozpin offered as Jaune sighed. He knew that Ozpin knew that all Arc's would set up a _foundry_ when they chose to settle down.

Jaune like each one of his siblings and parents specialized in some kind of weapons manufacturing. Jaune specialized in _artificial intelligence_ in weapons. He made smart guns that did not need an operator to fire or reload. And when he picked a kingdom he would open up a foundry to make guns and sell them to the world at large and the kingdom at a premium rate.

Up until now _all_ of the foundries were located in Atlas. There had never been one set up in another kingdom in all time and Jaune was debating being the only one.

"And I will debate opening a foundry here Ozpin."

"Jaune whatever do you mean?" He asked as a coy smile left his lips.

Jaune knew he knew and sighed.

"I am assuming that you are not going to try to sell me off into marriage? Or some poor faunus girl will not be waiting for me in my dorms when I go to put my bags in them?"

"Of course not! That is not allowed." The voice of the dean one Glynda Goodwitch said the beautiful for a faunus dressed in that tight white blouse, pale leggings, and a cape? Asked her tiger or _cougar_ ears flickering as Ozpin coughed.

"I apologize for that Jaune. Glynda can be emotional at times."

"It's fine people can get like that."

"I... We do not do that here Mister Arc."

"Please Jaune." He said waving her off Glynda flustered her eyes narrowed as she growled. Not sued to the disrespect as she gripped her wand.

"Glynda," Ozpin warned his eyes hardening as Glynda huffed.

"Well, I hope that I find someone that likes me for something, not my last name here."

"Oh, I am sure you will. The females of Beacon are not lacking for looks and if you do find one that strikes your palate I can be sure to help you two along. Within reason." Ozpin said cutting off Glynda before she launched another tirade of comments.

"Well, I'll take your word. Until then Ozpin _Glynda_ good night." Jaune said leaving the office the human dresses in a tight blue outfit that looked almost like a military uniform walked out as Glynda thank Oum waited for him to leave before she growled.

"Something you want to say, Glynda?" Ozpin asked as she growled benign her wand in her hand.

"Ozpin! You are really going to let him get into this school!?"

"What is so wrong with that?"

"What is wrong with that!? Ozpin he is a war criminal!"

"Him? What has Jaune done wrong in his life? As far as I know, he is an upstanding citizen of Arcadia." Ozpin said his best I'm playing dumb and you know it look on his face.

"Ozpin his family is responsible for almost every major genocide in our history!"

"Really? You don't say?"

"I do! Arc hands are dipped in the blood of millions of faunus lives!"

"And yet I do not remember there ever being a story of an Arc harming a faunus that was not in self-defense."

"That is because they do not need to! They sell their weapons to anyone and the councils are too scared of them to try to pass legislation!"

"And they sell to all equally."

"They sell to a terrorist! They were the ones that enabled the Menagerie coup that ousted the Belladonna's from their seats of power!"

"And they have all set up shop in Atlas," Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"I know that! They set up shop in Atlas-

"Making it the premier superpower in all of Remnant. Glynda without the threat of Grimm Atlas if they wanted to could and in my opinion _will_ wash over ther est of the world-conquering it without much resistance."

"And who's fault is that!? It is his families fault for making them so powerful!"

"I know that and if we could get one of the Arc's to settle down in Vale? Give this kingdom a manufactory that will sell firstly to us and at a discount rate? We are already clamoring for Arc grade munitions Glynda and this will surely help our stance both politically and militarily."

"And at the cost of some innocent girl who has to be bed by that monster!?"

"Glynda from what I know Jaune and all Arc's are complete gentlemen. There is no evidence to suggest that he would do anything untoward to a woman and he is quite handsome."

"Then I pity the girl who falls for his snake oil act, for she is the most unfortunate woman in existence."

* * *

"You need some help?" Jaune asked the wolf faunus in a crater of fire. He looked down offering a hand pulling up the small in his opinion adorable faunus with red black hair a pair of dark black wolf ears with red tips and sharp silver eyes out of the crater.

"Ow! That hurt so much!" She said as Jaune nodded.

"Fire dust will do that to you. That's why as an Arc I recommend not exposing it to volatile areas and or sneezing around it." Jaune smirked the faunas blushed as she looked at him sniffing once.

"AH! You are a human!"

"The last time I checked. Is that a problem?"

"What!? NO! Not at all! My dad is a human!"

"Then good?" Jaune asked as the faunus coughed awkwardly before sticking her hand out almost punching Jaune in his chest.

"Ruby! Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand smiling as she paused.

"Wait, Arc? Like the gun makers?" Ruby asked Jaune frowned he knew most faunus did not like them based on their reputation as he sighed.

"Yes-

"OhmygodIloveyousomuchpleasetellmehowyoumakesomeofyourweapons!" Ruby shouted as Jaune paused his eyes wide as he coughed.

"What?"

"AH! Oh my god! I love you so much! Please tell me how you make some of your weapons!" Ruby said squealing as Jaune let a small smile split his lips.

"You like me? And my weapons?"

"Of course I do! Who could not like them!? You are so cool!" Ruby said punching the air as Jaune grinned.

"Do you like guns then?"

"I. _Love._ Guns." Ruby said in a voice quivering with emotion.

"Here! Look at my baby!" She said pulling out a massive scythe from nowhere-

"It's-

"A high impact sniper smoothbore barrel fires dust rounds but is capable of accepting Arc munitions. Custom made. I'm assuming by you?"

"Yes! I made her myself! She's my baby!"

"She is well made." Jaune smiled it was good to find someone who likes his families wok.

_Everyone's a critic._

"Of! And your gun!? Where's yours!?" Ruby asked her eyes somehow giving off a sharp silver sheen of color. Jaune paused as he sighed as he took out his weapon.

A medium-sized semi blocking pistol was pulled out of his side. THe weapon was a bit larger than Jaune's hand and had a long slim barrel on it-

"This is my weapon _Celeri Mortem,_" Jaune said holding out the off grey-green weapon as Ruby cooed.

"Oh! So cool! Wait! What's it do!?"

"It's a basic Arc pistol, it shoots a small projectile that is greatly accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light," Jaune said as Ruby nodded her head rapidly.

"Oh! So a projectile-based energy weapon!?"

"More or less. Hey, that was a pretty good analogy do you know anything about Arc weapons?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded.

"Sure do! I read the magazine!"

"Magazine?"

"Arc monthly!" Ruby said her wolf ears popping up her rifle collapsing back into a portable form as Jaune sighed.

"Oh. That, Saffron really wanted to make us _open_ to the world." Jaune said memories of her _disastrous _advertising campaign rang in his ears.

"Yeah! I always read the latest issue! Your guns are so cool! Gause weapons! Energy weapons! Pulse swords! Pulse weapon! Vibro blades!?" Ruby said almost drooling her silver eyes filled with stars as Jaune gave her a semi-forced smile.

"Well, it is always nice to meet a fan," Jaune said-

"Oh! Can I hold it?!" As if to reply Jaunes gun changed color a light appeared at the end of the barrel that glowed a bright red as Jauen laughed tiredly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Ruby. She would not be very happy if I let just anybody hold her. She's pretty picky about who I let hold her." Jaune half said half muttered as Ruby paused.

"What? _She_ would not like that?"

"Ah! Yeah! I'm assuming you know how every Arc child has a weapon specialization?"

"No duh! Who doesn't know that?" Ruby asked making a face as she had just said the obvious and not a little known fact to most people. Not a secret but most people just did not know.

"Ah well, I specialize in AI. Artificial Intelligence, so all of the guns that I make have an AI on them."

"AI?"

"Every gun that I make is alive. The guns I make are _alive_ they have sentience and can speak and in some cases act on their own." Jaune said Ruby looked ready to faint.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that your guns are _alive!?"_

"Yes. More or less they can thick hear and well they can't feel but they don't like it if you leave them alone or without maintenance." Jaune said as Ruby cooed.

"Oh! Hello Celeri! How are you?" Ruby said as the weapon staid still nothing happened as Jaune sighed.

"Can you just say hello?" Jaune asked the weapon as-

_"Hi."_ A cold sharp feminine voice said as Ruby cooed.

"AH! She likes me!"

The weapon glowed a dark red as if to say no.

"I don't want to say that! But let's keep going ah! I know what if I show you my other weapons?" Ruby looked ready to pass out.

"You have _more_ weapons!?" Ruby asked now fully drooling as Jaune nodded.

"Sure do check it out!" He said waving his hands there was a flash of blue!? Several large blue cubes fell to the floor coalescing and reforming into guns?! A shotgun, Smg, pistol and some kind of rifle appeared, all of them shook once before sprouting small legs and standing upright.

_"Master Jaune!"_

_"We are free!"_

_"Where are we master?"_

_"Who can I kill!?"_ The weapons spoke one after another bouncing on their small tiny legs as Ruby screamed!

"OHHH! They are so cute! Can I hold them!? Can I!? Can I!? Can I please!?" Ruby shouted as once the weapons all turned to face her.

"_Whoa!"_

_"Faunus seen!"_

_"Jaune! Do you want us to shoot her?"_

_"There won't be enough of her to find the body!"_

"Whoa! Hold on, guys! That's Ruby! She is our friend ok? So don't kill her? Please?" Jaune asked as the weapons nodded once.

_"You got it Jaune!"_ The pistol said it's voice bright and cheery almost childlike as it nodded.

_"As you say, boss man!"_ The SMG said it's voice perky and feminine as it also nodded as the shotgun and rifle also nodded.

"_If you say so."_

_"Dang. And I wanted to kill something."_ The other two deep voices the shotgun masculine the rifle feminine said as Jaune sighed.

"Well! You saw them, Ruby! What do you think?"

"They are so _cute!"_

_"Cute?_

_"Did she just call us cute?_

_"Kiddo we look cute to you?"_

_"I have killed more people than the times your mother has said she loved you. I am not cute."_

"Take a chill pill. Ignore her Ruby that is _Svetlana _she gets angsty." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Wait! Where did they come from? Where were you carrying them?" Ruby asked as Jaune smirked.

"AH! About that! They are all digi struct weapons."

"What?"

"It means that they can be broken down and summoned with light dust. I can make them into dust that I can carry on my person and then deploy them into their real forms when I need to use them." Jaune said as Ruby awed.

"That is so cool!" Ruby said her wolf ears shaking rapidly. Ruby nodded twice as she smiled so wide Jaune knew she was going to burst!

"Well as fun as this is do you know where we are going?"

"Eh? I was following you."

"I was following you," Jaune said as both of the teenagers looked at each other before they gasped.

"Oh crap!" Jaune and Ruby yelled as they began to run.

As the human and faunus ran a pair of amber eyes locked onto the head of blonde as a faunus growled.

"I can't let you live." The faunus said drawing her weapon knowing that after all these years the time to get her revenge was finally here.

* * *

"Yang! This is Jaune!" Ruby said as Jaune after listening to a _painfully_ bad initiation speech as Jaune now looked to Ruby's sister.

_Oh? A dragon? That's strange I didn't think a dragon would share._ Jaune thought as a seven-foot blonde faunus with literal small wings behind her back semi scaly skin and claws at the end of her finger that rested below a pair of bright yellow grieves. She had a light leather top with a brown duster and smiled at Jaune as he walked up to her.

"Oh? A human? Holy shit! You are an Arc right!? Those people Ruby always fucking reads about right?" Yang asked Jaune nodded as he held out his hand.

"Sure am nice to meet you," Jaune said the two shook hands as Yang smirked.

"Well, you are good looking. Tell me do you get a lot of faunus girls when you leave your damn castle?" Yang asked blowing a plume of smoke his way. Jaune smiled through it.

_Roman smokes more than her._

"Not really, I'm not here for love I'm here to kill Grimm and see what life can be like outside of the world. Think of this as a freedom trip. With the added bonus of saving lives."

"Hah! I like you Jaune! Let's talk more before Ruby tries to break my arm off for hogging her new boyfriend." Yang said noticing how Ruby was glaring _daggers_ at Yang as she touched the closest thing to perfection that Ruby had seen as she gasped.

"Yang! Don't say that!"

"Hah so cute..." Yang said as the three walked.

* * *

_Well, this is not going as planned._ Jaune thought as the once calm faunus put a blade to his neck.

"You killed my parents!" The amber eyes faunus said as Jaune blinked. He looked up and down trying to make sense before he sighed, he was pinned to a wall a blade on his neck a faunus that was admitted beautiful with long curvy legs wide hips and a decent chest made more so by her see-through kimono was pinning a blade to his neck.

"I highly doubt that. So far I have never killed a single person." Jaune said perfectly calm with a blade pushing into his neck. The faunus with cat ears growled as she pushed the blade further. Jaune sighed really what was it with people and trying to kill him? They acted like it was his fault the weapons he sold kill people!

_Gun's don't kill people, people do._ Jaune thought as the faunus glared death.

"Your weapons killed them!"

"That is not my fault," Jaune said without blinking staring at the faunus with a bored look in his blue eyes. No one in the sleeping area seemed to notice their scuffle as she was oddly stealthy about her threatening_. _

_She's good at this. Not making a scene not causing a fuss. She must be trained, military? White Fang more likely with this level of public interrogation. _

_"Your_ weapons killed my mother!"

_"_Not my problem."

_"You!_ You killed my family! Took our home!"

_"_ I do not see how the Menagerie coup was my fault. Faunus wanted to take charge of their island over the old rule that is not my problem."

"They used Arc weapons to do it! You sold to them!"

"Because they wanted to _buy_ them. How was that my fault?" Jaune asked frowning as she hissed.

"You ass! I- Blake paused as she saw the weapon pushed into her neck Jaune had pulled out a pistol from nowhere and put the smooth barrel under her neck. The faunus froze the barrel of the pistol pressed into the base of her neck as Jaune sighed.

"Ok, now I know that this is going to sound strange but I did not kill your family. I did not sell the weapons to kill them ok?"

"Your family-

"I am _not _my family. Now put that blade away. This is an Ai controlled weapon and unless you think you are faster than a computer that has already planned out how to blow your brains over the floor. Back off." Jaune said as the faunus paused her eyes filled with rage and anger. She relented taking the blade from Jaune's neck as he nodded.

"Good girl. Now go to sleep if I have to get up because of you she will shoot. She already does not like you so don't give her a reason ok?" Jaune asked turning over onto a thin mat leaving the flustered faunus and closing his eyes and going out like a light.

* * *

The next day after an _energetic_ talk with a dog faunus that was in love with pancakes and all this syrupy her silent swan companion of dubious potential gender Jaune was in the locker room of Beacon truly wishing he had died.

"Jaune! I did not think you would come all the way to Beacon just for me!" A sharp familiar voice said twin pure white leopard ears flicking as Jaune frowned.

"Hello... Weis... so good to see you." Jaune said as it looked like life had once more thrown a wrench into his plans.

"As it is you! Pyrrha! This is Jaune!" Weiss said as Pyrrha Nikos champion? Jaune thought as he held out a hand.

"My name is Jaune Arc a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well!" The faunus amazon who Jaune would admit was beautiful with fiery red hair bright green eyes and a pair of striped tiger ears coming from her head said.

"Well, it's nice to meet the two of you-

"Jaune! Don't you want to acknowledge Pyrrha? She is one of the _few_ people in Beacon up to our level!"

"Weiss I don't really know her-

"You don't!? She's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"And who is that?" Jaune lied he guessed the tiger faunus did not like the limelight and the way her expression softened proved it-

_All students report to the initiation area. _Glynda said saving Jaune as he grinned.

"Ok! Let's go!" He said as he smirked.

* * *

Ozpin. Was an _ass hole._

"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he hit the ground _hard _aura flashed as he rolled into a ball. Jaune barley avoided being splattered on a tree tucked into a combat role as he crashed through the braches aura flaring defending him as he rolled to an angry stop and groaned in pain as he stood up groggily dusting pine needles off of him.

"Launch me off a cliff will you!?" Jaune shouted angrily as-

_Snap!_ The sound of a branch snapping filled the air as Jaune spun a Beowoufl jumped at him it got three feet before he shot it down.

His pistol flashed as a small hole appeared in its had it landed in a thud as it hit the forest floor sliding three feet as Jaune sighed.

Screams more of them came Jaune was surrounded by a pack of the monsters he didn't even budge taking a long yawn as he cracked his arms.

"Well, time to clean up," Jaune said as he flicked his hands two metallic squares fell out the squares right growing became twin blocky platform with twin long guns and pods on the back.

"Kill them," Jaune said as his turrets fired. The Grimm were obliterated in a volley of rail fire the monsters torn to shreds as Jaune smirked. The Grimm were killed in a matter of seconds high-velocity slugs tearing them open like wet paper, the monsters disintegrate before him as his twin turrets _Gemini_ and _Shrike_ scanned the area their guns still smoking and pods full of unguided rockets still waiting.

"Come out of hiding." He said the faunus from last night dropped to the floor the turrets swiveled to her but did not fire yet.

"You killed the Grimm..."

"I did."

"I... my name is Blake BElladonna." The faunus from last not said formally introducing herself as Jaune smiled.

"ANd I am Jaune Arc but you know that partner? I guess? Me and you Blake? The human and the faunus that wants him dead oh this is going to be a fun year!" Jaune said walking up to a shocked Black _petting _her cat ears grinning as she gained a flustered offended expression as he smirked.

"Let's have fun!" He said as he walked his gun whispered to Blake as she spoke for the first time since yesterday.

_"If you try anything I will kill you."_

* * *

**AN: Ok! Another day another commissioned story! This one a bit darker than most and will only get worse before it gets better as Jaune learns to _talk_ nice, but done! I hope you liked it and my non-com fics are back soon!**


	2. Bird comes to roost

**AN: OK! The next Arc of war is here! Jaune meet's his team! Has some fights! Enjoys Beacon life and finally! You get so see Jaune meet the closest thing he has to a mother! And _boy_ is that a lot to deal with!**

* * *

Jaune took a breath the Grimm where dead, the turrets dispatched them as swiftly as they arrived, he looked over to his faunus partner. Blake? The would-be assassin from the first night was at his side. Blake was her name if he recalled as Jaune sighed.

"Well, Blake let's get going. It won't do if we stand here all day." Jaune said as he put away _Celeri_. The pistol glowed blue as it seemed to sense Blake next to him.

Jaune sighed as he walked past the admittedly beautiful faunus-

"Jaune! Wait a sec!"

_What the hell!? He just pulled out fucking turrets out of his ass!?_ Blake thought as Jaune's turrets vanished turning into light transparent blue squares that vanished into thin air.

As the turrets vanished Jaune looked back to Blake the human still wearing that light green black shirt and pants that he changed itno as he called to her.

"Blake? You coming partner? I think I need to keep you with me if I want to pass the test." Jaune said as Blake paused she growled as she put away her knife.

"I'm coming human."

"Ouch, human? Really? that's what I am to you? And here I thought the faunus were against racism?" Jaune asked a smug smirk on his lips that made Blake want ot punch them off his face.

_God, I want to stab him._

"I thought you were against murder human."

"When did I say I was against murder?" Jaune asked his blue eyes blinking in genuine confusion as Blake growled.

"Just be quiet and follow me."

"If you want to die then go right ahead." Jaune coughed as Blake stalked forward.

_Now she does have a nice ass._ Jaune reasoned as Blake stalked out.

"Stop staring at me."

"Stop being sexy and I'll stop looking."

"You are really an asshole you know that?"

"Well, you are the one who _sought_ out this asshole. Unless you were going to try to kill me again, which would suck."

"I... I want you dead more than anyone else but killing you seems to be a bit more difficult than I imagined."

"Well if that's how you feel, I'll stick close I can't have my partner getting killed. I... I was joking about letting you die earlier, I won't let anything happen to you ok? If anything kills you it will be after you try first." Blake paused she turned to face Jaune with a curious expression.

She was a good read on people but Jaune seemed to _not_ be lying? It was almost like he honestly had something approaching affection for her.

_It's almost like you have a heart. Good thing I know you are just a monster. A wolf in sheep's clothing._ Blake thought before shaking her head.

"I don't want to deal with your manipulation Jaune..."

"See! You said it! My name is Jaune! You can learn!" Jaune said as Blake hissed.

"Don't test me!"

"Or what gonna scratch me?" Jaune joked Blake growled as she stormed he was impossible!

_I should have taken my shot in the room! It would be better than dealing with him as he is now._

"Hurry up Jaune... I don't want to argue when the Grimm are coming."

"Oh, you just want a reason not to talk! Come on Blake right?"

"Yes. I am the last of the Belladonna-

"The thing that I had nothing to do with that cause you to cry yeah got it.

"That thing! Is the death of my parents you ass!"

"And I had nothing to do with it so... sorry?"

"You-

"Hello! Hello?" A familiar voice called out as-

"Come at us, Grimm! We'll break your legs! All of em!" Two voices called out as Jaune appeared. Jaune mattered in front of Blake pushing her back as he drew his pistol Celeri as he narrowed his eyes.

"Stay close." Jaune hissed pushing Blake back as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you think you-

"Hello?"

"Jaune!" A sharp voice said the bushes rustled as a wolf faunus appeared. Blake sake saw the wolf from yesterday appear. Her bright silver eyes shining as her wolf ears began to flutter upon seeing the human.

"Ruby? That you?"

"Jaune!" Ruby blurred into the human wrapping her arms around him. Jaune smiled as he rubbed the top of her head making her whimper in pleasure. Jaune rubbed the back of Ruby's head making her shiver as-

"And I'm _Nora_!" A happy boisterous voice said as another canine faunus a dog with pale skin fiery red hair and a fluffy tail sticking out of the back of her skirt as Blake growled.

_Great. More dogs._ Blake thought grimacing. As much as faunus were not supposed to be judged by their animal parts and as much as she hated it when humans judged her she had to admit she did not like dog faunus at all.

"Ahah! Jaune! I knew it was you! I could smell your exquisite sense of taste all the way from where we were and I bravely led my new BFF forever Ruby to you! Did I do a good job?" Nora asked her teal eyes shining as her tail rapidly shook behind her.

Jaune nodded a wavy smile on his face as she rubbed the top of her head. Her tail that was already acting like it was being electrocuted went into overdrive rapidly thumping on her skirt as she whimpered.

"Good girl.'

"Yes..." Nora said as Blake gagged.

_What are you an animal!? This is why we have such bad reputations!_ Blake thought as Ruby gasped.

"Oh! Jaune! Nora, show Jaune the thing!" RUby said as Nora paused she reluctantly brought her head away from Jaune's fingers as she cocked her head.

"The thing? What thing? What are you talking about partner?"

"The piece!"

"Oh yeah! Jaune we got this!" Nora said as she showed Jaune a white chess piece, a large rook appeared in her hand as Jaune nodded.

"I forgot that we were supposed to look for those."

"You forgot?" Blake asked as Jaume smiled.

"Hey I was distracted talking ao a beautiful woman, what can you say?" Jaune grinned Blake wanted to hurl, the very thought of doing anything with Jaune made her physically ill as she heaved.

"I'll never do that with you Jaune. Not in your lifetime!"

"Do what with him? Oh! Are you guys going to hang out? Can I come?" Ruby asked her tail thumping as Jaune shook his head.

"I don't think you know what Blake is talking about Ruby."

"Yeah, Ruby she's not talking about hanging out."

"Eh? Then what is she talking about?" Ruby asked as Nora smirked.

"She's talking about se-

"I am not! I would never sleep with him!"

"Words hurt you know?"

_Not like you are even remotely good enough for my master._ Celeri said Blake's eyes narrowed at the pistol that had just insulted her-

"OH! Who was that!? Was that your gun!? Can your gun talk?!"

"She can-

"AH! That's so cool! Can you talk to my weapon!? Her name is Magnihild! Can you say hi? Oh, my name's Nora by the way! You can call me Nora, this is Ruby and this is Magnihild! Say hi Magihild!" Nora said taking out a massive Warhammer shoving it into Ceri's barrel not sure where her head was as-

"Nora she can't talk to weapons that are not sentient..." Jaune admitted as Nora gasped.

"Ah! I gotcha! So before we go on! Do you have any syrup?" Nora asked her teal eyes shining as Jaune sighed.

"No Nora I do not have any Syrup sorry."

"Drat! But anyways onto bigger and bright things! Forward fearless minions!" Nora pointed to the bush they had just come from as no one moved an inch as they all blinked at her.

"Ummm partner?"

"Nora, you don't know where we are going do you?"

"No. No, I do not."

"And you are just pointing somewhere because?" Jaune asked as Nora grinned.

"Because I like pointing at things I want to blow up."

"But there are just trees there? You want to blow up tree's?"

"Yes, Blake. Yes, I do. I Want to blow up most things." Nora admitted as Jaune sighed.

"Ok, everyone follows _me_ I'll make sure we get where we are going," Jaune said taking out his scroll as he began to lead the three faunus females forward.

"And how do you know where the hell we are going?"

"Well, Blake besides having a GPS map with satellite imagery and onboard Ai? I have a map!" Jaune said tapping his scroll as Blake hissed.

"Smartass."

"_Fine ass._"

"Shut up!"

"Hah! They like each other."

"I hate him!"

"Jaune..."

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"You said a swear! You have to put a lien in a swear jar!" Ruby said whimpering Jaune paused coking his head before reaching into his pocket and _chucking_ a wad of lien at Ruby.

"Eh!? hat' this!? jaune that is one-two... seven hundred Lien!?"

"Keep the change I'll be cursing more in the future ok?" Jaune winked as he waved them forward.

"Come on people we got things to do and monsters to kill, let's not waste any more daylight," Jaune said as he stepped through the thicket he ended up ina large wide clearing that seemed to go on for miles as-

"Jaune!" Blake appeared chasing through the brush as she hissed.

"Couldn't' keep away from me?"

"I don't want you out of my sight."

"Glad you care."

"I really don't."

A scream filled the air as screech as something as-

_crack!_ A tree fell across the valley as a massive Grimm appeared a large scorpion-like Grimm emerged as it roared. The monster a-

"Deathstalker," Blake said as Jaune nodded.

"Looks like one, ok let's take it out, aim for the soft points in between the joins. Aim for the eyes and limbs. I'll take out the tail-

_CAW!_ A massive caw filled the air-

_"Mom?" _Jaune asked as a shadow flew over, the Nevermore cawed as Jaune looked up hopefully.

"Did you just call the Grimm mom?" Blake asked as-

"AH! Ruby the Grimm followed us here!"

"I thought we lost them!?"

"You didn't!" Blake hissed-

"No need to worry girls. I'll deal with them." Jaune said flicking his head as he walked forward. He waved his arms as-

"Jaune! You can't kill them both by yourself!"

"AH! Go get em Jaune! We'll back you up!" Nora said waving her Warhammer shifting it into a grenade launcher form and aiming at the sky-

"Thanks but I think I can do this," Jaune said as he waved his arms instantly the two turrets _Gemini_ and _Slight_ appeared. The big bulky turrets appeared as they swiveled toward the Grimm.

"Jaune I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but those things are tiny," Blake said as Jaune smirked.

"Oh, yee of little faith just watch and observe. Gemini? Slight? Engage."

_Yes, sir._ The turrets said turning their barrels and- a deep _Chug, Chug_ of heavy caliber munitions fired followed a harsh and terrible whooshing sound! As the thick boxes on top of them launched a salvo of-

"MIssiles! YES! RAIN DEATH UPON THEM!"Nora shouted as a hail of missiles flew up. The Missiles sought the monster above the Nevermore screamed and cawed as a massive crack! Filled the air.

The missiles landed and stuck the monster as it vanished in a ball of flames as a loud _crack_! Filled the air. The Deathstalker was blown in tow, it's thick pale carapace was blown apart shattered under a relentless volley of heavy caliber slugs.

The munitions blew it apart before a fresh salvo of missiles fired out slamming into the cracked carapace detonating after burying itno it turning the monster into a messy green stain on the ground.

In the time span of a few seconds, the monsters were blown apart, the elder Grimm disintegrated, the Deathstalker dispersing into a messy stain as the Nevermore fell from the heavens as a burning meteor that landed with a massive _thud!_ In the ground as Jaune smiled waving his arms.

"There you go, ladies!"

"Jaune you are amazing!"

"_BOOM_!"

"You... you did it?"

"Sure did all with the help of _superior_ firepower..." Jaune smirked as he knew that he made the right choice.

* * *

"Led by... Pyrrha Nikos!" Ozpin said as the newly made team weapon!" Oz said as Pyrrha blushed her partner Yang rapped her on the shoulder as Pyrrha looked down the tiger faunus blushing as Ozpin turned.

"Jaune Arc! Blake Belladonna! Nora Valkyrie and Ruby Rose! You found the white rook and as such will be now known as team Juneberry! Lead by... Jaune Arc!"

"Me? Ok?"

_Who better?_ Celeri asked as Jaune felt Ruby jump on him the adorable wolf pushing her nose into his said as she hugged his arm.

"Did you hear that Jaune! You are our leader! This is so cool!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed.

"I wouldn't say cool but yeah I can take a leadership role every now and then."

"HAH! With Jaune as our leader and his weapons at our backs!? We will be unstoppable! You will make me the queen of the castle when we take Beacon right?" Nora asked as Jaune sighed.

"Yes Nora, you are the queen of the castle."

"HAH! Yes! I knew I could trust you when I made you into my squire!"

_Are you really listening to her?_

"Calm down Celeri Nora is our friend besides! I'm thinking of being a good leader to them!"

"We will see about that."

"Ah my partner, you know Blake it wouldn't kill you to look like you are happy to me. Is it too much to ask that you act happy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Blake huffed turning her head her adorable black cat ears shaking as Jaune sighed.

"Oh don't worry about her Jaune! She's just being a sour puss! And that's not just because she is a cat!"

"I'm not a cat!" Blake shouted her fang popping out as Nora giggled.

"Then why are you hissing like a cat?"

* * *

"So this is our room?" Jaune asked as he walked into the Beacon form. Jaune had asked Ozpin personally for a normal Beacon room. All he wanted was the average room for Beacon students. He didn't need anything fancy he left Arcadia for a reason and to get pampered was definitely not one of them.

_At least we can have our own beds._ Jaune thought as-

"I call closest to the window!"

"I want to be next to Jaune!"

"I want the bead that is farthest _away_ from him." Blake hissed Jaune groaned he really wished Blake would have given him a chance to be her friend.

_It's not like I killed your parents you know? Azure just wanted to get a new summer home and your parents were not going to sell the island so the Fang made her a deal... _ Jaune thought about telling Blake that the loss of her home was really nothing personal and just his sister trying to get a new piece of real estate for her own used.

_On second thought let's not tell her that her family died over Azure's trip for a better view._ Jaune thought as he sighed. He picked the last remaining bed between Nora and Ruby and decided to settle in.

As Jaune got to his bed Nora was busy... _jumping_ literally jumping up and down on her bed.

Doing a series of very impressive acrobatics as she began to gasp and fall back down.

She stuck a pose her skirt flying up making Jaune's cheeks turn a bright cherry red as he quickly looked away from her rather short skirt as she slammed down onto her bed and giggled.

"Hah! This is so cool! I get to have my own room! And Ren can't tell me what to do anymore!" Nora said as Ruby gasped.

"You... you are right! No Yang to tell me not to eat cookies all the time! Oh! Jaune Can I pick out my Beacon meals?! Pretty please!" Ruby asked pleading with a pair of painful puppy dog eyes. Jaune paused curiously as to why the hell she was asking _him_ what she could and could not eat.

"If you want to? I mean sure? Go ahead knock yourself out. Eat three meals of cookies a die it's no issue to me." Jaune said shrugging as Nora gasped.

"WAIT! Does that mean I can eat pancakes morning day and night, _and_ have syrup as my drink and food topping?!"

"Yes? Why would I stop you from doing that?" Jaune asked now more confused than ever. Why are they asking him what to eat? Did they think that as leader Jaune was going to implement some kind of strange dietary food ba_n?_

_That's not my style. I believe in freedom and if you want to put pure sugar in your own body how is that any of my business what you do?_

"AHH! That is so cool! Ren never lets me eat pancakes for all _three_ meals! He only says one like a party pooper!"

"And Yang always tells me that I can't have cookies for all my meals!" Ruby said her eyes practically shining with joy.

"Well good thing I am not Ren or Yang? As the leader of team Juneberry, you can all eat whatever you want so long as it does not negatively affect the team's performance. That goes to just about all of your social lives, eat, drink do whatever the hell _you_ want to. As long as it does not come around to negatively affect the team or mainly _me_ I don't care. You are all adults or close enough to make your own decisions." Jaune shrugged as Nora and Ruby eeped!

"AH! Thank you! Thank you so much, Jaune! thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You are the best _squire_ leader ever! When I have the castle I promise your that the syrup will flow free for you all!" Nora said as Blake sighed.

"What's the matter, partner? You don't like the freedom that I am giving you?"

"I don't like it when you _bribe_ your team to make your own life easier Jaune."

"You do know that I just told them to do what they wanted to do right?"

"As long as it didn't affect you sounds selfish to me."

"I don't know how the hell me telling _them_ to keep their actions together is me sounding selfish but ok! If you want to be a sourpuss do it over there."

"Don't call me that!"

"Or what? You gonna _kill me?"_ Jaune asked grinning as Blake backed down not willing to look him in the eyes as she curled up in her bed. Her back facing away from Jaune as he shook his head.

"Cat's what can you do?" He asked as Ruby and Nora began to _shift_ into hyper mode. Ordering their Beacon meal plans as-

"Here! Jaune I finished mine! I need my leader to sign off on it to get approval!" Ruby said shoving her scroll into his face.

"I better do mine too." Jaune groaned as Nora did the same.

"Squire! Your queen requires your attention!" Nora said as she shoved her scroll into his face. Jaune took a second to briefly look over the two of them as he looked at their meals.

_Cookies? Three times a day over three dozen chocolate chip cookies made with fresh dough and a quarter gallon of milk at all meals. Ok sounds reasonable for a kid to ask. And five dozen stacks of pancakes all dipped in thick syrup and a tall glass of syrup and orange juice for all meals. Sounds healthy. If you want an early case of diabetes. At least they are keeping their physical health in account for. _

"Approved," Jaune said tapping a button on his scroll there was a beep! As a green check mark appeared next to the food as Nora and Ruby eeped.

"AHH! Jaune you are so cool!"

"HAH! Take that Ren! Jaune knows how to treat a _lady!"_ Nora said purring as Jaune sighed. He shook his head ordering his meals a simple plate of fried tubers, steak, and water-

_whap!_ Jaune was hit by Blake's scroll as she hurled it roughly at his shoulder.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Above it or I steal my food." She growled as Jauen saw her own food request.

_Tuna... lots of tuna, bread, and milk._

"Are you really not a cat?" Jaune asked now honestly curious if his partner was more cat than faunus as she seemed to be hitting every stereotype with a hammer.

"Do you want to be stabbed?"

"Not that you could but _fine_ there. Happy?"

"No." Blake hissed as Jaune groaned tossing her scroll back, she caught it deftly flipping him off as she went to sleep letting Jaune sigh.

"Why can't I just do good?"

* * *

The next day was already going to have problems.

"Break his leg Jaune!" Nora called as-

"Hah! Stupid human! What do you think you are doing here?"

"AH! Please stop! A human with brown hair, matching eyes, and a shy high pitched voice said as a bull faunus pushed her to the floor. " You are-

"Hello, _boys_! Can I have a word?" Jaune asked as he pulled out a pistol taking out Celeri who flashed red with disapproval aiming her right between the bull faunus's eyes as they widened in surprise as he pulled the _trigger. BANG! _ Jaune pulled the trigger and he dropped like a sack of bricks. Falling into a pile on the floor as his cronies an ox, armadillo? And as Jackal faunus gasped.

"Cardin!"

"You ass hole!"

"Boss no!" One said as Jaune sighed.

"You really are animals you know?" He asked before shooting three more times each shot hit them in the head. One-shot per body they fell like sacks of bricks lums and falling to the floor in heavy thuds!

As the bodies dropped Jaune sighed shrugging his shoulders as-

"Did you kill them?!" The human with the brown eyes and long silky brown-reddish hair asked her long legs that Jaune _did_ admit were very attractive as he shook his head.

"Nah just knocked em out. I don't like killing too much."

"Thank the moon." She said sighing doing the sign of the broken mother as Jaune smiled.

"Jaune Arc."

"Velvet! Velvet Scarlatina!"

She said as Jaune pulled her up. Jaune had to admit he was taken aback by just how tall she was! Velvet was easily six and a half feet tall a few inches taller than himself as Jaune smiled.

"You ok? You look like you were having a rough time there."

"AH! I... I'm used to it! Happens when you are a human in a faunus kingdom... usually, my team leader would stop it but she's busy this morning... could you do me a favor and _not_ tell a ram Faunus called Coco about this? You won't miss her. She's taller than me-

"She sounds _huge._"

"Oh, she is! Really tall two big ram horns! Don't mention that she should ethically be called a sheep. If you know what's good for you!" She said as Jaune nodded.

"Gotcha, but really if you ever need any help with bullies just call me ok? I'll make sure you are ok."

"Thanks! I hope that we can talk later!" Vel said as she checked her scroll and eeped.

"AH! I got to go! Bye Jaune thanks!" She said running off Jaune smiled as he looked at the shapely human's ass shaking as the _perfect_ heart-shaped rear ran away.

_She reminds me like a bunny._ Jaune thought as-

"Disgusting. You should feel ashamed." A familiar voice said as Blake? Blake appeared learning down at the faunus shaking her head.

"You all make me sick." She said as Jaune paused looking her up and down with curiosity.

"Blake? You care about a human being bullied?"

"What? Why wouldn't I? People like them only serve to make racial tensions worse between humans and faunus. I don't like you Jaune but you were in the right on this one." Blake grimaced as Jaune nodded he looked at Blake with a bit more respect as he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that we both agree that bullying is not a good thing!"

"It is never a good thing and just because we agree on this does not make us friends before you ever try to be my friend."

"You know for a bit you almost were cute. I mean you are beautiful but you were almost cute back then."

"You... you like to make people think you are friends with them but you are no one's friend Arc."

"Well, that's better than just human. I have a name."

"And you have a body count. One good deed will not excuse a life of wrong."

"Oh but Blake what you fail to realize is that this is not just one good deed but the start of _many,_" Jaune smirked as he walked away face fell as his heart felt like it was stabbed.

_I'm no one's friend? I... I have friends... I just don't have a lot._ Jaune thought as he walked away Ruby zipping up to him as Nora ran after her, Celeri glowed a bright red as Blake swore the gun was mad at her.

"Yeah well go to hell," Blake said as she followed him.

* * *

"Jaune Arc!" The next class combat Glynda was already calling the fights. Jaune sighed he knew he was going to go first Glynda hated his guts and she probably wanted him to get his ass beat by one of the faunus students.

_You know I'm starting to think that no matter what I do, people are just gonna hate me for existing._ Jaune thought was he walked down to the arena.

"Go Jaune! You can do it!" Ruby shouted as Nora waved a massive JNBR flag.

"Go get them, fearless leader! Break their legs! For Juneberry!" Nora yelled Jaune nodded as he walked down the cougar glared the drop-dead gorgeous cougar that is. Jaune always knew Glynda was a beauty even if she wanted to put his head on a pike and was only not doing so at the behest of Ozpin and not wanting to cause an international incident that is.

_She's perfect._ Jaune thought as she coughed.

"Versus!"

"Ok, I got this."

"Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Ok. I got this." Jaune said as Pyrrha? A tiger faunus tall amazonian with a long furry orange black striped tiger tail walked down into the arena. She bae bright sparkling reen eyes and a winning smile as she sauntered down.

"Hello again! I hope for a grand fight!" Pyrrha said her cheer so bright Jaune thought she might explode from sheer positive emotions alone.

"Same here, I hope that we do something fun." Jaune smiled as Glynda coughed.

"You know the rules students! Fight till one of your aura's goes to red or you are knocked out of the ring! _Any_ violation of these rules will be met with strict and harsh discipline!" Glynda growled as Jaune nodded. She aimed that last part directly at him a bit unfairly as Jaune was many things but a cheater was... ok it as definitely one and her look ad completely based in reality and well-founded.

"You got it, ma'am!"

"I understand!" Pyrrha said taking out her spear and shield.

Jaune saw Pyrrha was good. She was a professional fighter and that meant that well Jaune one on one stood no chance. He was a human for one and she a faunus.

Jaune knew that there was no way that he could ever really hope to beat her in a fair fight. Jaune was also not what you would call a particularly active individual. Besides walking in his room mulling about in a room all day, and sleeping in his own bed with brief trips to the bathroom or tao talk to Ciel that he did rarely she needed to work he was not paying her more than ninety-nine percent of all humanity for nothing now was he!?

Jaune did not get too much he was not fit, he was not out of shape but he was not matched for Pyrrha. She outclassed him in every last scenario he could come up with and there was a lot he could come up with and in a fair fight, she would beat him ten times out of ten!

Good thing Jaune never thought to fight fair.

"Begin!" Glynda once again said as Pyrrha smiled her tiger tail rising flicking in anticipation as she smirked.

"I hope for a grand fight!" She said as-

"Well, that makes _one _of us," Jaune said as he waved his arms instantly both turrets Gemini and Slight appeared they aimed swiveling turning their gauss barrels to a frightened Pyrrha as Jaune spoke.

_"Take her." _He said as the turrets simultaneously opened fire on her as Pyrrha screamed.

The heavy chugging of the heavy caliber rounds impacting directly into her shield filled the air followed by a volley of missiles that fired slamming into her as Pyrrha was slammed into a wall of fire and vanished into one ball of heat and flames.

* * *

"Winner...Arc..." Glynda said both in shock and disgust. Pyrrha was alive, somehow Jaune the bastard had taken the damage down on his turrets. Making it so that they would not kill Pyrrha but simply beat her up. The champion tigress was worse for the wear. She looked like hell. Her body was sore, bruises appeared up and down her porcelain skin. Her green eyes flickered one turned black so badly it looked purple in comparison to Glyda's skirt.

She had bruises up and down her legs her shield as a broken pitted mess. Heavy dents and impact marks limited it making the shield next to useless. The only part of her equipment that really survived anything was her spear, that was for some reason not targeted by the turrets.

"I... Miss Nikos?"

"Yes... ma'am?" Pyrrha coughed her legs shaking she could barely stand on her legs as Glynda groaned.

"You did the best you could in an unwinnable battle good job."

"Thank you..." She whirled as she turned to Jaune.

"Mister Arc!"

"Here it comes."

"You! You are lucky that Pyrrha is fine! Be glad that she was not hurt or worse! Do you hear me!?"

"Loud can clear."

"Do you!?" Glynda shouted as Jaune nodded. In truth, he did not really know or _care_ what the faunus told him. He knew she hated him but that was as far from Jaune's car as the afterlife to those who walked in the path of the flame.

Glynda growled as Jaune took Pyrrha in his arm, grunting as the defeated champion leaned in on him. Jaune gasped Pyrrha was _heavy_ much more so than he had once anticipated.

She was a faunus after all and a damn tiger Jaune should have expected that from her. She was going to weigh more than most humans and he needed to grunt as he carried her out.

"Thank you, Jaune... I hope that I am not too heavy for you." Pyrrha said as Jaune flashed her a weak smile hoping that he at least _looked_ cooler than he knew he did.

"Nah! You're fine! I'm used to carrying much more than you!"

_Or I let Penny do that for me._ Jaune thought as Pyrrha smiled.

"Well, then I will leave this to you." She said pushing her ample chest not at all mad any lest perfect by the battered bronze armor on it as Jaune sighed.

_Ok, Jaune just take the faunus back to her seat and don't pass out from stress along the way. A good game plan, let's get to work!_

* * *

"Now! Who can tell me the cause of the Atlas victory in the Great war?" The teacher a lizard faunus female that Jaune _barely_ had time to remember a name Oobleck?

Jaune was looking at the woman that zipped back and forth her animal features manifested in several green scales on her forehead and a short for some fauns tail that stuck out two feet from her back and was around half a foot thick.

Jaune was busy _glaring_ at the woman not because she was attractive or she was. Jaune was no fan of the faunus but seeing one with a decent chest nice shapely hips and a loos shirt showing off half of her breasts was not lost to him.

But unlike every other horny teenage her was looking at her finger, here a small silver wedding ring was placed on it. Jaune's eyes narrowed onto the ring not leaving it for a second as he glared down.

Jaune knew a few things about rings, mainly that faunus did not like to use them as much as humans. Collars seemed to be their way to express love and the ring meant she was A, progressive, B probably married to a human. Jaune could not guess the gender yet and C-

_You are probably a thief._ Jaune thought as he narrowed his eyes. She had not just any ring on her finger but a Ring made in _Arcadia._

That was not just an Arcadian ring but it was a ring from his family. He knew the ring as soon as he laid eyes one it. Celeri told him that there was some type of Arcadian technology in the school earlier.

He was a bit distracted with Pyrrha almost suffocating him with her chest then but now?

Now Jaune saw that either this teacher was a thief, a very, _very_ good thief to get away with stealing from his family and not being seen or dealt with.

Or B very _unlucky_ and just happened to acquire the ring form a third party. Jaune was not one to believe in blind luck. At least when it was not directly affecting him that is. When things worked out in his favor then he was simply the luckiest man alive. And everyone else could sog off.

"You! Jaune! You seem to be staring at me quite intently! Can you tell me how Atlas won the great war?" The teachers asked as Jaune blinked as he shook his head.

"Ma'am?"

"Pervert," Blake said with a small smile on her face. Jaune rolled his eyes as the teacher grinned.

"Please tell me how Atlas won the great war!"

"Oh. That? They got smart. Bought weapons from Arcadian from my family specifically and uses the superior firepower that we sold for a _reasonable_ price to crush the enemies that were attacking them." Jaune said simply why she asked such a simple question he did not know.

_Why did she ask the easy one? Did I look like I had no idea of what my family is?_

"Excellent! That is just what happened! Atlas uses some brains and bought from Arcadia securing their military victory and dominance as the global power of the world!"

_Because we let them._

"It was the diplomatic thing to do. A smart move by smart people." A calm cool shilling voice said as Jaune shivered. Weiss smiled at him the Snow Leopard faunus waving to him her icy blue eyes and white leopard eyes flickered as Jaune weakly smiled.

"Oh! Jaune is that your mate?" Ruby asked as Jaune almost balked, he dry heaved as she grinned.

_Not if I can help it._

"If she plays her cards right she might be," Jaune said being extra mindful of the faunus ability to have increased hearing. Jaune knew that if he spoke too loud Weiss might hear him and that? That would lead to a complication that he did not need.

_I already have a ring to find, especially when it is made by my sister…_

* * *

"Ruby... are you eating _that?"_ Yang asked her younger sibling, Ruby was _drooling_ over her plate of cookies. Ruby had cookies for breakfast, lunch and dinner? Jaune the leader of the team was eating fries, and steak a change-up of his breakfast and lunch of mashed potatoes and steak.

Ruby had _only_ had cookies and milk today and Yang was not happy.

"Sure am! Jaune's my leader and _he_ said I could eat whatever I want! Isn't' that right Jaune!"

"As long as you don't let it reflect badly on the team or _me_ I don't care. Eat what you feel like." Jaune said as he cut another piece of rare meat and plopped it in his mouth.

_Good. Not Arcadian good but it will pass._

"Jaune! I don't want to be the buzzkill here but Ruby is growing girl you know? You can't just let her eat cookies and milk now can you?"

"Eh? Why not? She's eighteen?"

"I'll be that old in two months!" Ruby said cheerily as Jaune nodded.

"Well, that's good for you but for your information _no_ Yang. Ruby can eat what she likes as long as she is on my team and keeps her affairs in check." Jaune said he say Yang's eyes flashed crimson.

Her wings flapped as she let out a jet of flame push out of her nostrils. Jaune took a small move forward not sure if yang was going to attack him or not.

"You know _Jaune_ it's not wise to say no to a dragon."

"Well, I'm glad that no one ever called me wise cause I just did and I'll do it again if you keep asking me," Jaune said Blake paused the table looked at Jaune like he had just said that Yang was a _coward_.

_You smell like a dragon._ Yang thought taking a deep sniff of the air.

_Yup. That's the smell alright you smell like a dragon two dragons? Who the hell are you hanging out with and why do you smell just so damn familiar?_ Yang thought before she shook her head.

"Look Jaune maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Claw?"

"Don't be a shit."

"My apologize go ahead."

"As I was saying _not_ that I need your permission to speak. Ruby is not the most reliable person when it comes to taking care of herself and she needs a strong hand to guide her you know?"

"That is not true! Jaune she's being a party pooper!" Ruby pouted stuffing her mouth with her reaming dozen or so cookies as if sensing a threat to her sugary treat. Downing her glass of milk as-

"I would also _request_ politely that you limit Nora's pancake intake."

"Traitor! You fiend! Leader Jaunew ill never betray his queen!"

"Or his friend! Right Jaune!" Ruby asked as Jaune sighed.

"As long as you two do _not_ get fat and can't fight I don't care."

"Hah! You see Yang! As long as I'm not fat I'm good!"

"Excellent squire! But don't call your queen fat or I'll break your legs!"

_Try. You will try faunus. _

"Calm down Celeri we are all _friends _here.." Jaune smirked as he petted his gun.

* * *

"Ok! Some ground rules! As the team leader, I run a pretty loose ship! I don't mind what any of you do as long as it is legal or if it does not do not tell me about it and don't let it bite me or the team in the ass! Now as you may or may now know I have put a mini-fridge in!"

"What the hell for?" Blake asked as she looked at the odd mini-fridge stuffed with beer, meat, and whiskey.

"OH! OH! Are we going to be having awesome parties and getting mad fucking drunk!?" Nora asked grinning ear to ear her dog tail thumping up and down as Jaune sighed.

"Well... no but actually _yes_."

"Awesome! Jauney is the best leader ever!"

"Don't thank me yet Nora. I have a friend... that may drop by anytime morning, noon or night. And she likes beer so I'm going to keep this well-stocked. She is a faunus a dragon and she is not a _people_ person."

"You? Friends with a dragon? Why does that make a strange amount of sense?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed.

"Maybe because I am not a racist Blake? That could be why?" Jaune asked as he sighed.

"Look she comes and goes as she pleases she might be here every night she might no be here for a year. But- Jaune paused the sound of running water will the air. Blake and Nora _gagged_ as a red portal!? Opened up behind Jaune.

"Oh hell here she is." He said as a dragon stepped out. Eight feet tall with a body that looked like a tank. Muscles that seemed to be made form soiled steel eyes that shone like fresh blood. A long flowing mane of inky black hair, her body was wrapped in light red armor.

She had pale almost porcelain-like skin when not covered in light black scales. A pair of massive jet black wings and a long tail. She also had a ring on her talon.

"Raven."

"Jaune so good to see you," Raven said as Jaune sighed.

"Guys this is my friend. Raven Branwen please say hi? And don't kill anyone Ravne... please?"

"Bold of you to call me Raven Jaune did you find your spine after all these years? What happened to the scared human _welp_ that I found wandering Arcadia all alone that _begged_ me to help him?" Ravne asked the dragon swung her hips a long red katana sheathed in her side-

"Oh! Hi! I'm Nora! Nora Valkyrie! Are you Jaune's mom!?"

"What!? NO!"

"More or less. He calls me _mommy."_

"Raven!"

"I see..."

"Oh, a Belladonna? Rare I thought you died?" Blake hissed as Jaune sighed.

"Raven play- The door opened Ruby walked in as-

"Ruby!?" Raven shouted tossing her blade at Nora who choked falling back gagging gasping for air-

"Mommy!?" Ruby shouted before she flew into Raven's arms. The dragon looks flustered for the first time since Jaune met her. Jaune paused as his _mother_ gasped Ruby wrapped up in her arms.

"Mommy! What are you doing here?! OH! I got to tell Yang! SHe's going to be so happy to see you!"

"AH! Ruby! My little pup." Raven said petting the wolf faunus's ears gulping as-

"Ruby? You know Raven?" Jaune asked his eyes wide as Ruby nodded.

"Yup!"

"I.. how do you know her?"

"She' s my mom Jaune! That's how I know her!" Ruby said as Jaune coughed.

"Mom!? What the fuck!? You have _two_ kids!?" Jaune shouted as Raven began to _sweat..._

* * *

**AN: OK! Done and done! The next part of Arc of war is here! Jaune is in his team! Dealing with some bullies! Spoiling his team members and his mom has come!? Well let's say the raven has come home to roos as the past of Jaune is up next! So stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Touching is dangerous

**Plague or not! I will not stop! A commissioned fic but a fic none the less! So sorry for lack of updates but have Arc of war to make up for it! This time our favorite young amoral arms dealer with mommy issues is out to make new friends and deal with the arrival of the closest thing to family he has. Also Ruby needs to learn not to touch everything that is shiny...**

* * *

"Aunt Raven!? You know Jaune!?" Ruby asked with her silver eyes shining as Jaune paused the human for the first time since she had met him and looked like he did not know exactly what to say as he looked at the Faunus before him. Blake narrowed her eyes as Jaune looked concerned, frightened, and happy all at once as the towering dragon Faunus stood before him.

"Y-you? A- Raven?" Jaune asked coughing he straightened out the front of his Beacon uniform as he coughed once into his hands. His blue eyes did their best to narrow onto Raven? Before she snorted loudly.

"Don't give me that look boy. I changed your diapers."

"What!? No, you did not!" Jaune let out a small shriek of fear and embarrassment as he looked up to the woman.

"No matter I found you as a snot-nosed hatchling and I raised you into what you are today."

"You! You did no such thing! You barely kept me alive!" Jaune shouted before Raven moved like lightning, a hand fell down onto Jaune's back and slammed him down into his bed! Jaune let out a gasp as Raven sent him flying before smirking once.

"Well, that is what you say at least."

"Aunt Raven!"

"Ruby, how is my small Rose?" Raven asked rubbing the small wolf Faunus head as Blake looked on in shock to the downed human war criminal that was moaning in pain on the bed and the unharmed dragon Faunus that stood above him.

_His weapons did not go off? I could have sworn that they would have fired as soon as Jaune was in pain or danger? What's happening?_ Blake thought as Jaune growled sitting up in his bed as he narrowed his cerulean eyes once again.

"What are you doing here Raven? I thought you were getting drunk this weekend?" Jaune hissed as Raven rolled her eyes rubbing Ruby's head as she sighed. The tall dragon flexed her massive black wings making a soft affectionate sound as Ruby cuddled with her side.

"That is Qrowe that you are thinking about Jaune. She is getting drunk this weekend and not me."

"Qrowe is _always_ drunk." Jaune hissed as Raven sighed.

"Such a down little human aren't you? No wonder the girls do not think you are cute." Blake let out a snort as Nora giggled the dog Faunus laughed into her hands as Jaune blushed. Blake thought she was dreaming as the Arc was showing emotions that would lead her to think he was a sentient being full of emotional capacity and empath and not a machine that simply had human body parts grafted onto it.

"I! I am not uncute! I'll have you know that girls find me very attractive!" Jaune shouted as the dragon Faunus smirked, narrowing her eyes to the human that squirmed uncomfortably at her sight.

"Well I hate to break it to you Jaune but girls you _built_ from the ground up and rescue from slavery don't count as finding you attractive. If the basis is that biased then it can't be used as empirical evidence meaning." The woman paused, taking out a small flask and downing a not so minor portion of liquor.

"You are _not _cute," Raven said as Jaune fumed as for once Blake thought he might just have a soul-deep down in there after all...

* * *

"So! As you can see! It does everything you need it to do!" Jaune said the Faunus in fang masks glared at him, they hated him Jaune knew that they hated him and that if not for the fact that he was selling them weapons they would have killed him ten times by now and maybe burned his corpse. Not that any of them would survive the next twenty-four hours of Arcadian reprisal but that was a separate story altogether.

"Are you sure that these weapons will do what you say Arc?" The lead faunus some kind of wolf with pale skin, a missing eye and two cropped wolf ears. Jaune guessed that they had been cut short in an accident injury hell it could have even been a surgery gone wrong or right for that matter.

_Some lower-class gangs tend to have less than ration or sanitary initiation rights. Well, that's not that uncommon though, some of the human groups outside of Arcadia have similar traditions. But they tend to look better and less like a pin cushion had eyes and fur glued on it._ Jaune narrowed his eyes, his smile clenching as he felt his anger rise.

He hated it when Raven showed up as she did, just coming up and into his life making sure that he knew that she had power over him and there was nothing he could do.

Jaune hated that he had... _complicated_ emotions regarding the faunus.

_It is bad enough that I consider her my family. It is worse than she has been around me more than my family and has just an equal amount of claim to be called my mother as my real mother._

Jaune paused the dull humming of fluorescent lights flickered on the warehouse was drafty and the sound of the sea filled his ears.

"If you mean will they break through aura? Trust me, gentlemen. They will make any hunter or huntress you find turned into nothing but meat in a few easy seconds!"

"But aren't you trying to be a hunter as well?" The youngest member of the dozen or so faunus spoke up. The fox faunus with bright red ears and thick glasses wrapped in a trench coat and sweatpants spoke up as the leader barked back to him.

"Quiet down Perry! That's not important. I don't care what the human wants as long as the guns work. So tell me _Arc_ if you do mean to tell the truth what would happen if I shot you with this gun right now?" The man asked, pointing the large silver assault rifle pointed directly at him. Jaune paused looking down the barrel of a gun that came right from his family's production lines and paused blinking owlishly as he cocked his head.

"If you would like to keep breathing I would suggest that you point that gun down now. If you want to live that is."

"I don't know about you Arc but as far as I know? I am the one pointing a gun at you. Sure you have that little pistol on your side but you can't draw faster than my trigger finger. So tell me Arc, what happens if I shoot you now?"

"Why can't people just pay me and leave for once? Look. I will be blunt _if_ you managed to hit me with that weapon I would probably be in great pain for about a second. Before the weapons, anti aura properties kicked in. The bullet would hit me then blow out the center of my chest leaving a hole about the size of a beach ball in it when it was done."

"So you will die?" The man asked, licking his lips the thirst for blood so blunt that Jaune just wanted to gag!

"Yes. If you shot me I would die, but since you have paid me for the weapons just leave now and you can keep your life ok? I don't want to have to get blood on my clothes today. I was already put on the backfoot enough as is." Jaune said as the man growled a chipped fang showed up before-

"I think it's time you paid for all the faunus lives that you have taken, it's time you pay for all the life that you have snuffed out in your miserable existence!"

"If you insist."

"Boss please-" The younger faunus said as the wolf snarled.

"Silence Perry! This human has to die! And now he will!"

_Bang!_ A gunshot rang out as the splatter of blood filled the air. Jaune wince das the blood hit his head covering his body in the remains of the faunus before him as-

"Boss?!"

"Where!?"

"How!?"

"Please. Gentlemen. If you do not want to die. Just take the guns or not and leave. Either way, I have my money now go. If you stay you die like him ok?" Jaune asked as the faunus paused as for one split second it looked like they were going to charge him and attack!

_Come on you idiots just run away and escape with your miserable lives ok?_

"Come on boys! We just got to get out of here!" The man or young boy said taking a step back the other faunus paused before a lack of unity broke them they ran like rat scampering out of the warehouse as Jaune sighed. Whipping some of the blood off his face sighing as he groaned in frustration.

"Thank you for that. Nice shot May." Jaune said as his earpiece crackled to life.

_Sorry about the shirt boss. I'll get the drycleaning."_

_"_Please do."

Jaune said as he shook his head he really hated when his business contacts couldn't get the basic etiquette of life.

"Why can't you all just learn for once? You might have lived a little longer if you did."

* * *

"So! Are you sure that it is ok that we can eat like this?" Ruby asked as she looked up to her leader the wolf faunus had her same shimmering eyes as Jaune nodded absently not really paying attention to her as he ate his meal of meat and bread.

"Yeah sure go ahead. Eat however you feel like." Jaune said as Nora eeped!

"Haha! That's my leader! He knows how to treat us girls right!" Nora said as she dug into her massive stack of pancakes, Jaune did not even pay her attention besides moving his arms just enough to avoid being splattered by stray shots of syrup and pancake remains as Blake rolled her eyes.

"You do know that you do not need this _human's_ permission to eat right? You are all faunus of pride. Eat whatever you want to ok?"

"Oppressed minority says what?" Jaune asked without even bothering to avoid the deathly glare that Blake sent his way as he downed half a cup of milk.

"Ah! I always wondered if milk tasted better in the faunus kingdoms. Sadly it does not." Jaune said as Ruby paused the young girl was still devouring her plate of cookies, strawberries, and sugar. Literal mounds of sugar had been poured on the treat as-

"Hey!" Yang slammed down her fist next to Jaune the dragon faunus glaring at him as-

_Easy girl. There is no need to die today._ One of Jaune's guns said the SMG began to swivel a bit on his back, the weapon turning to face her as a simple red dot came out of the light green weapon as Yang spat.

"You can't just let Ruby eat that for breakfast!"

"And why not?"

"Why not!? Because that shit is not healthy! She needs to eat meat, grains, and shit that is not just junk!"

"Cookies are not just junk! They are very tasty and I would thank you for not saying bad things about them ok!" Ruby asked defending her new infinite supply of sweats, the faunus wolf growled at her elder sister more confident that she had the protection of a powerful leader to have her back as she stared at her sister in a rare showing of defiance.

"What did you just say!? Do you need a spanking?"

_No. No, she does not._ Yang did not know when Jaune had drawn his pistol but it was in his hand. The slim grey weapon had been drawn and Jaune hand one finger dangerously close to the trigger of it as he paused.

"_You_ will not lay a single claw on my teammate."

"But she's my sister!"

"And she is _my_ teammate. That means I am in charge of her now if you will excuse me. I have a business meeting to attend to and I can not be late. My dry cleaning has arrived and I will retrieve it _personally_."

* * *

"I'm sorry about the clothes boss. I thought that I had a clean shot." May said as she handed Jaune a freshly pressed pair of clothes. The brown-skinned human woman sighed and her short brown hair shook a bit in the breeze in the open Beacon entrance hall. Jaune smirked a bit as he tossed his now blood-free clothes over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, and you can relax a bit Penny is not here ok?" Jaune said as the woman was visibly relaxed, her shoulders slouched her dark green body armor that Jaune had once insisted be made in the same bright shite or silver of his families industries but had relented when she had brought up the fact that if he wanted to start out on his own copying his family's coat of arms and color was a poor start. And he should let her and him find something brand new to represent him.

"I don't know when I can or can not expect Penny so you will excuse me if I am a bit on edge ok?" She joked her long rifle Merlin on her back made some type of comment about racist machines as Jaune sighed again.

"She's a good robot, but she just needs a bit of time to get used to being around non-Arc's ok?"

"Believe me, boss. If she belonged to anyone but you.i would have turned her into scrap metal by now."

"Now now. No violence between employees ok? I don't need the paperwork for the medical or reconstruction bill ok?" Jaune joked as-

"Behind you!" May suddenly shouted her rifle up in a second the two-foot sniper resting on Jaune's shoulder as she drew it within a second-

"Freeze! Who the hell are you!?"

"AHHH! I'm Ruby!? Ruby Rose!? Jaune tell her who I am!"

"Should I kill her?" May asked as Jaune groaned.

"No."

_Yes._ His pistol said as Jaune glared at it.

"You hush. Ruby, please do not startle my friend. May please do not kill Ruby. She is on my team and under my leadership hell she is basically a freelance employee for me at this point." Jaune said as he heard May say as she pulled back her long gun Merlin did not seem to offend at not getting a kill. Why the AI of so many of his family's guns seemed to bloodthirsty he would never know.

_Maybe a program error? The ghost in the shell or something?_

"OHH! Is that an Arcadian gun!? Let me see!" Jaune saw time _stop_. May might have been fast but she was not Ruby fast and with her guard let down by Jaune's own words they could only watch in horror as Ruby's hands touched Merlin's barrel activating the DNA scan wich being a Faunus Ruby failed as-

_Unauthorized contact. Defensive protocol engaged. _Merlin said as a wave of electricity shot out as Ruby let out a bloodcurdling scream as from the beginning of her fingers to a quarter near her elbow her arm simply _burst_ into a thousand bloody pieces as Jaune felt a groan deep down as he knew he would have explaining to do about this…

* * *

"And! Good as _new_!" Jaune grunted as Ruby looked down the wolf faunus was still covered in a good amount of her own blood. Her body shook as Jaune had to say that her new attachment looked damn good on her!

"I... are you sure it will work?" The wolf faunus asked, flexing her silver fingers. Her new mechanical half arm shone in the light as Jaune nodded.

"One hundred percent! That is Arcadian technology the best humanity has to offer! Just sign this contract making you an official Arc Employee and I won't charge you half of your other half of it." Jaune said as Ruby took the paper groaned and signed.

"There? Is that good?"

"Yes, it is. Now welcome to the company! I think..." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head, he really had no idea what to think about this turn of events, Jaune had never had a faunus work for him before. Hell, he had never had any experience with faunus that did not end with some or more of them dying and this would be the first Arc faunus hire in the history of the company!

_Maybe I can get Penny to not kill her? Maybe if I just keep it at one?_

"You think Penny is going to vaporize her when she sees?" May asked as Ruby played with her new mechanical arm, Ruby quickly sealed her name on the contract making her an official Arc employee as she pushed her mechanical hand out, her mechanical fingers shook and shot out as she gasped.

"AH! look at this! I have so many cool things! OH! Look at this!" Ruby gasped as her mechanical digits shook extending to over three times their normal length, a rater moderate pair of twin barrels poked out of the arm-

"It has weapons?!"

"It's just a plasma caster, it'll burn through most Grimm or humans or faunus that get in your way, don't point it at things you don't want to turn into a puddle of yellow-orange goop," May warned the faunus who did just that as she pointed her barrels toward her face.

"Hey! Hey! What did I just say!? Do you _want_ to have your face blown off!?"

"If I do, does that mean that Jaune can make me a new one!?" Ruby gasped as Jaune shrugged.

"Sure? I guess that I can."

"Jaune! Don't encourage her!" May hissed as Ruby's twin barrels flashed yellow before they tucked back into her arm a single barrel appeared as the barrels flipped back into the device a long dagger-like mechanical object shot out as Ruby gasped.

"It has more than one weapon!?"

"That thing is an arsenal into itself," Jaune said as-

"HELLO! Where are my amazing partners and dashing leader!?" Nora shouted as she barreled into the room, the dog faunus grinned as her long busy dog tail shook as-

"Nora! Look, I got a cool new robot arm!" Ruby shouted showing Nora her twin-barrel gun arm as Nora let out a scream of shock and joy.

"OH! MY! GOD! RUby that is so cool! I want one! I want one! I want one! I want one! Where did you get it?! Whose leg do I have to break to get it?!"

"I made it for ner Nora-"

"Jaune~Jaune! I love you." Nora said her teal eyes narrowly glaring at Jaune as he gulped.

"Um, Ruby blew her own arm off so I made it for her to fight alongside us?" Jaune said as he blinked twice-

"Wait! How did she blow her arm off?! How the hell did that happen?!"

"She touched my gun," May said as Nora turned to face the brown-skinned female as she nodded.

"Hi! My name's Nora! Nora Valkyrie!"

"I'm May-"

"So if I touch your gun I will explode!?"

"Only the limb that you touched it with. Why?" May asked an uneasy feeling filled her body as Nora for some reason took off one of her boots?

"Nora? The hell are you doing?" Jaune asked as Nora took off her boot then her sock and then-

"VALKYRIE KICK!" Nora shouted as she launched a roundhouse kick right at her gun, her foot connecting with it as a vast shock of electricity filled the air followed by a scream and the sound of sizzling and popping flesh!

"Nora!?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?

"Not on the cookies!"

"THE PAIN!"

"SO! I just sigh here, here and here?" Nora asked as Jaune ran a hand down his face.

"Yes Nora... you just have to sign here, here and here... make sure you dot your I there," Jaune said as he sighed deeply. He did not know why Nora thought it was a brilliant idea to just kick May's weapon but now? Now he had just finished installing the new metallic leg onto Nora's body and making her an official Arc company employee, his fourth one so far as Jaune paused.

_My family is growing again, I wonder if it'll grow more later?_ Jaune wondered as-

"Nerve tests in three, two one now!" May shouted as Jaune and her both pushed a button one on her leg the other on a scroll as Nora let out a shout!

"GYAH! That hurt!"

"Of course it hurt Nora, you just had your nerves connected to a prosthetic."

"Really you just blew off your leg girl, how in the world did you take that smiling and now want to complain about a small nerve pinch?" May asked, shaking her head wondering if she was going to be seeing more of Nora later on as the faunus coughed and gasped in pain before she recovered.

"Yeah but that was _cool!_ This was just painful!"

"How do you think blowing off your entire arm is cool? That would be painful if not excruciating." May said frowning as-

"Mister Arc! Did you attack your teammates!?" The voice of Glynda filled the air as the cougar dean pushed into the room her fangs barred and wand out as Jaune sighed.

_Should I kill her?_ His pistol asked as Jaune shook his head.

"No don't. She's just... she's just concerned about her students." Jaune said as he stood to placate the dean.

_Oh great, she's furious, now I have another problem to deal with_. Jaune thought as Glynda stormed at him the fury in her sharp green eyes made him wince as rea really hoped she would not try to kill him for something outside of his control.

"Arc! Did you blow off the limbs of your teammates just so you could have some kind of sick science project!?" Glynda shouted her green eyes slits as-

"No. No, I did not."

"LIAR!"

"I am not a liar ma'am. I did nothing wrong, I just applied emergency first aid to my teammates when they made decisions hastily and came to the consequences of her own actions."

"Like I will believe that! Girls! Ruby tell me what happened! You can be honest with me young Rose, Mister Arc can not hurt you anymore ok?" Glynda asked smiling down as Ruby cocked her head up at her.

"What no? I just touched Miss May's weapon and I blew my own hand off." Ruby said pointing at May who winced at the faunus.

_Why did you make me involved in this?_ May thought as Glynda rounded on her and tried to intimidate her.

"You! Did you assault my student?!"

"No. No, I did not." May replied coolly as Glynda stomped one of her heeled feet.

"Well, then would you care to explain what happened with her arm!? She was clearly injured by your weapon! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"That you should not touch other people's things without persimmon? And that when someone has a weapon you do not know what can do, you can not be upset when you have a mishap?" May said blankly as Glynda began to ground her teeth!

"You! You caused one of my students to lose a limb! Now she is permanently marred! For the rest of her life, she will never be able to properly hunt! She has been weaned-

_Crunch!_ Everyone froze as Ruby _broke_ the table next to them. Ruby gripped the top of the metallic table with her new fake hand as she paused and giggled.

"Sorry! I don't know my own strength yet!" Ruby said giggling a bit as May grinned.

"I don't know about that Glynda. Ruby looks stronger than ever if you ask me."

"I! That's not the point! Miss Valkyrie!"

"Reporting for duty ma'am!" Nora saluted Glynda as she jumped!

"Nora please tell me what happened! And do not leave anything out!"

"Yes ma'am! I kicked in the door looking for my awesome partner and stalwart leader!"

"Yes? And then? Did Jaune force you to kick the weapon? Did he try to trick or manipulate you in any way?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Silence! No one was asking you Arc!" Jaune winced as Glynda shouted at him making his back go straight as he gulped.

"OK!"

"Now Nora! Tell me what really happened! And don't feel the need to play to this duplicitous human's games! You are as strong as any huntress and I know you will speak the truth!"

"I am not that bad, I mean I bend the truth but duplicitous? I mean that's a bit much don't you think May?"

"You do not lie sir but your _creative_ explanations can lead to people accusing you of, especially the simpler minded ones.' May said glaring at Glynda as-

"Well! I found them in the room! And when I saw Ruby with a badass arm! I decided that I wanted one! So once I learned how she got it I kicked May's gun! And now I have an awesome new leg!" Nora shouted as Glynda deflated like a popped balloon. Her previous anger and self-righteousness evaporating like water in the desert as she paused.

"You... Do you mean to tell me that there was no coercion? That there was no problem with Jaune and that you wanted this new leg?" Glynda asked as Nora nodded.

"Hell yeah! I got a new badass leg! Why would I not want it? I mean it's like super cool!"

"But are you upset!? You lost your leg! You should be livid!" Glynda shouted as Nora paused, the dog faunus looked up curiously before she snapped her fingers.

"AHA! You are right! I am furious at Jaune!" Nora shouted as Jaune gagged.

"You are?"

"You are?! I mean, of course, you are! Tell me, Nora, how has this painfully affected you?"

"It's awful! I don't know how I can live with a leg like this!" Nora shouted whimpering her dog tail flopping as Jaune gagged.

"What? Nora what do you-"

"Silence! You have caused undue pain to a student Arc! You are going to pay for this! Now Nora tell me exactly what is so wrong and horrible that Jaune has done to you! And make sure to put in as many details as you can!"

"First I lost my leg! Then he gave me this free badass leg! But! He did not put it in pink!" Nora shouted as Jaune and Glynda both blinked owlishly at them.

"You are mad that he did not give you the correct color of the leg?" Glynda asked, her eyes twitching as Nora nodded.

"Yup! That is not ok! It is totally unacceptable to give me this! If you are going to give me a new leg you have to do it the right way!"

"I'm sorry?" Jaune asked not sure what to say as Nora glared at him with the single most irritating look she had given him period.

"Jaune! You are my leader! And as such you need to do your best to make sure that we are taken care of! I demand you make the leg pink as soon as possible!"

"I... ok? I'll make it pink?"

"Make it now mister! I don't have all day ok?"

"Sure? Let me make your leg pink? May?" Jaune asked as she sighed.

"Fine, I don't like wasting this for things like... this but it should work let me just adjust it for a second."

"Adjust what?" Ruby asked fidgeting with her new hand learning that it seemed to work just like her old one and she could just think for the weapons to come out as-

There was a small _woosh_ as a small flame came out twin pincers with a small flame pushed out of it as-

"It has a flamethrower!? I can make my own cookies with this!" Ruby shouted gleefully as she began to squeal over her new arm!

"Here let me do it for you." May said pulling out a small black pill? A small black pill-shaped object about the size of two marbles long pushed down to her leg as a small _fisht!_ Was heard, a hissing sound filled the air as the device sprayed a hot pink spray on the prosthetic making sure to coat every last inch of the leg in the hot pink colour as Jaune nodded.

"There. That is Arcadian grade camouflage, that leg should never lose that colour even if it is destroyed, it will hold in almost any heat or frost and besides that? Don't ask me to do it again ok?" May said sighing before Nora lunged at her! May squealed as Nora picked her up, wrapping her up in a tight bear hug making sure to hug and swing her around in joy!

"Oh May! Thank you! You are like my new girl best friend! I love you!"

"What!? Nora! Put me down!"

_Put my mistress down this instant faunus! Or else!_ Merlin shouted his defense of his owner before Nora spun May around the room several times, her squeals of embarrassment and shock filling the air as Glynda gave a defeated sigh.

"I... I supposed I owe you an apology Mister Arc, you did nothing wrong."

"It is quite ok Miss Goodwitch, you did nothing that I would not due in your situation," Jaune said amicably, he knew that he had bested Glynda in this but there was no point in looking into making the faunus feel worse than she already was. Jaune was not above rubbing it in her face but since she was just doing her job and he _was_ a bad person her attitude was understandable and he was going to hold nothing against the faunus for it.

"No, I insist I apologize right."

"You can just keep doing what your job is ma'am, that is all I ask for."

_It is not enough to best me but now you are trying to take the moral high ground? The audacity of this human._ Glynda thought as Jaune flashed her a grin.

"You did what was right and I can't say that I help my reputation in any way but hey tell you what. If you let me take you to dinner then maybe we can all just sweep this under the rug ok?"

"OHH! Jaune you got guts going for the teaching!" Nora said as Glynda choked.

"What!? NO! I do not date my students!" Glynda said a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as Jaune gave a soft laugh. His arms cracked as he leaned back on the bed and grinned.

"Oh my Glynda I never meant it like that, I was just asking for your ear for an hour or two, too talk about things. Such an accomplished huntress like yourself should have loads of stories and insights to share with me. I never had any romantic intentions with you. But... if you think that it is worth your career to talk with me then..." Jaune flashed her another toothy grin as Glynda took a step back, her cheeks now burning red as she coughed into her hand.

"T-that is enough! I have! I have some work to do! I will decide whether to accept the _platonic_ dinner invitation before long." Glynda said as she bowed to all of them.

"Now a good day."

"Bye Glynda!"

"Goodbye Miss Goodwtich!" Ruby shouted as she quickly retreated the faunus rapidly left the room as May shook her head.

"You know you talk a smooth game for someone that has never been on a real date right?" May asked as Jaune winced.

"I! I would not put it like that, I have had _dates_ with people May," Jaune said as for the first time Nora noticed that her leader was blushing-

"Oh? Jaune~Jaune is a virgin?" Nora asked licking her lips as the dog faunus sensed _blood_ in the water.

"What?!"

"Yes, he is," May said as Nora gasped.

"Hah! He's a virgin! Like me! We are both virgins! Oh I know let's make a virgin club! _Club virgin!"_

"NO! We are not having a virgin club and I am not! I am not like that ok!? I'm just... I am just trying my best ok? Can we just drop it?"

"It's ok Jaune! You don't have to push yourself to grow up any faster than you want! That's what Yang tells me at least." Ruby said the wolf faunus walked to Jaune putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"You are good just the way you are and we love you!"

"Hell yeah! We all love you! Except maybe Blake she fucking hates your guts and despises you but I and Ruby love you!" Nora shouted grinning ear to ear as for the first time in Jaune's life he had nothing to say back as he just froze.

* * *

"Jaune! You piece of shit! When I get my hands on you, you are dead!" Yang shouted the dragon faunus screaming, breaking down the door to Jaune's dorm, Blake hissed the second the dragon shattered the door the cat faunus glared at Yang as Jaune who was in the middle of the room turned to meet her.

Yang narrowed her bright crimson eyes, her bloodshot eyes locked onto the human not caring of what kind of crazy defenses he might have as she attacked him! Yang gripped him by his neck slamming him into a wall as-

"You piece of shit! You blew off Ruby's arm, I'll kill you- Jaune? You ok?" Yang asked as to her surprise he was crying? Jaune was crying... like not just a tear he was flowing with them, the human gave her the first look that was not in complete control, and for the first time he looked vulnerable.

_Take your hands off my master or die faunus-_

"No... it's ok." Jaune said as his voice cracked the human had lost all his poise and usual charisma he looked shy and vulnerable weak and frail and Yang felt the fires of anger go down in her eyes.

"Jaune? Are... are you ok?" Yang asked as Jaune took a moment to inhale sharply.

"Yes. I'm fine... I just..."

"He just likes the fact that we _love_ him! We love you Jaune!" Nora said again as once more Jaunt felt that odd familiar _tug _in his chest something in him was trying to tell him something, it was hot and heavy and made him want to vomit. He wanted it gone.

"I... I just have something in my eyes, it's nothing." Jaune said before wiping his face using the pure force of will to keep his eyes dry. There was a moment of shock a flash of red as a portal opened, Raven stomped out glaring at Jaune-

"Aunt Raven!" Ruby hugged her tight Raven and looked Ruby up and down her gaze inquisitors before she shook her head.

"I am glad you are safe pup."

"Yeah, I'm great! Look at my new hand that Jaune gave me! it's so cool!"

"Yes... I suppose it is, Jaune. Do you mean to tell me exactly what happened?" Raven asked as she saw Jaune go pale, she felt a twinge of guilt go through her body as she saw the very rare face of Jaune panicking. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen the human boy panic, Jaune for all his wit and superficial charisma was just like most others his age if not worse, shy unsure of his place in the world and above all desperate for the approval of those he considered valuable, his face went slack his eyes went wide in fear as she knew he was considering the only woman that he called a _mother_ would hate him forever-

"A-Raven I'm so-"

_Fit!_ Raven flicked his forehead making him choke.

"Stop being so dramatic, as long as Ruby is ok, I'm not mad at you. It's ok Jaune you are fine, I'm still here." She said as the boy began to heave...

* * *

**You see Jaune does have a heart after all! A cold not fully functioning heart but he does want people to like him! He's just really bad at asking them too... so there it is! The story done! I'll try to do more updates soon and thanks for being patient with me! **


End file.
